Debbie's story
by flowergirl85
Summary: Title change: I decided to change this because it is more about Debbie telling about her family. It goes till the day they move
1. Baby sister Eliza

Eliza's life (part 1)(D.O.V)  
  
I guess this is going to be in chapters I tried not to because it can be a pain but   
  
I guess its ok because I know most of you like my stories anyway here is chapter 1 enjoy!!! This chapter is basically on Debbie because Eliza is a baby and this is kinda how Debbie handles it not to well.   
  
Mainly because she well. feels left out a bit so I guess so she has a huge problem the first 2 months of Eliza's life when she gets all of the attention.  
  
or so Debbie thinks. Interesting huh? Read and find out how it goes. have fun!!!  
  
I'm in the waiting room with my grandparents, waiting for my sister to be born. It is around 5:00 P.M. and it is getting really late and I'm tired. Grandma has been trying to keep me busy the last 5 hrs. We have been in and out of mommy and daddy's room but that even got boring.   
  
I asked why she wasn't born yet and but grandma and grandpa went on about it can take a really long time so I just tuned them out and put on my favorite song. In 3 hrs. I wanted to go home so bad but they said a few more minutes. Well they were right 10 more minutes and I heard a baby I knew it was my sister.   
  
I started jumping up and down yelling "My sisters here!" "My sisters here!" I couldn't believe it I finally had a little sister.  
  
My grandparents and me walked into their room, I was so excited yet nervous because I didn't know what to expect. When I walked in I saw mommy holding her and daddy next to them, I got up on mommy's bed to see the baby.   
  
I had to be very careful and I was told by daddy that "I wouldn't be able to play with her for awhile but I can be a big help". I loved the sound of that, I can baby-sit, help feed her, and change her dippy, I thought it was the best thing in the world. Even though I couldn't name her but Daddy says   
  
"we named her after my great-grandma Elizabeth".   
  
I've heard of her but who is she?  
  
Oh well. Well my sister has been home for 2 months now and she is getting really annoying.  
  
She wakes me up in the middle of the night because she is so hungry or at least that's her excuse because she want's all of the attention she is hogging all of the attention its no fair. Mommy and Daddy don't care about me all they care about is her.   
  
(Starts crying) Uh-oh mommy's coming I think she heard me. (Sniffs) "Debbie are you ok?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine I must've just had a bad dream and it scared me that much." She started telling me about it. "Its ok Debbie it was just a bad dream." I still felt like telling her what was wrong so I tried. "Mommy?" "What is it honey?" but I stumbled half way through. " Well I uh. um.  
  
Never mind it was just a bad dream." I just wish this all was a bad dream. she started telling me that dreams aren't real and they can't hurt me. I believe every word she has to say to me but I still felt that she didn't love me anymore because of Eliza.   
  
Later that morning she had that look in her eyes that something else was wrong besides a bad dream. Well Eliza could be cute when she wanted to be but normally she would be pestering me or something else.   
  
She was cute when she was sleeping which she does that a lot.   
  
I feel like mommy and daddy don't want me to play with her either everytime I try to pick her up mommy or daddy will try to show me the proper way to do it because she could get hurt.   
  
Daddy does let me help feed her I get to hold her bottle and she does slurp it faster then I can slurp spagetti that is amazing.  
  
Eliza will not stop crying and it is getting very annoying, after awhile mommy put her down  
  
She was really cute when she was sleeping which she does that a lot. I feel like mommy and daddy doesn't want me to play with her either. Every time I try to pick her up mommy or daddy will try and show me the proper way to do it because she could get hurt.   
  
Daddy does let me help feed her I get to hold the bottle and sometimes even her.   
  
He puts her the way she needs to be and shows me how to do the bottle and she slurps it faster then I could ever slurp spaghetti that is amazing.   
  
Eliza will not stop crying and that is getting very annoying, after awhile mommy put her down and that made Eliza quiet for awhile.   
  
I had to ask the question if they still love me. It doesn't seem like it they are way to busy for me trying to keep Eliza quiet. She gets every bit of attention and I have to go Pre-school in the mornings.  
  
At school that morning I just started crying and I was in the corner. My friends came up to me and asked me what was wrong, I couldn't tell them what was wrong it would scare them. They must've went and gotten the teacher because she came up to me and wondered what was wrong?   
  
"Debbie whats wrong?" and i just let it all go,   
  
"Mommy doesn't love me anymore! She's to busy!, she hates me!by that time I was kicking and screaming on the floor. My teacher was trying to calm me down but it wasn't helping .   
  
I was so mad yet scared at the same time because I knew what was to come when I get home.   
  
"Debbie, Debbie, stop it right now. whats the matter?  
  
I started crying all over again on the floor."What do you mean your parents hate you?" she said. they do they just do and I can't talk about it.   
  
Everyone at this time was crowded around me. My teacher did get them to not to bother me and she did leave after ahwile and did let me sit herre by myself. Mommy came to pick me up hrs.   
  
later and didn't yell or punish me like I thought she would but she did put me in the corner for an hr.  
  
then did talk to me for why I acted that way.   
  
"Debbie why are you acting like this? she asked me.   
  
Your teacher said that you were yelling and screaming. What was that all about? Its just not like you to act that way." At that time I knew there was no turning around because it wasn't helping at all to ignore it.  
  
I tried and it finally came and I started to talk through sobs, I think she was listening. "Mommy" I started "you guys don't love me anymore,   
  
all you care about and even think about is Eliza. She has to have all of the attention" by now I was getting mad but she still listened "I want to play with her and hold her but you won't let me hold her, you hate me!   
  
I started crying all the more "and when I go to bed she starts crying and gets the attention while I lay there sad you don't even look at me.   
  
I was afraid that I was really going to get into trouble after that but she seemed to understand how I felt.   
  
She's really good at that you know?Anyways she started talking "Debbie" she began"you know we would never forget about you we love both of you equally.   
  
I understand howyou would feel but we have Eliza now and she is going to need alot of attention.   
  
We talked about that before she was born.   
  
I know its hard but you have to understand that, and that we will never stop loving either of you. Do you understand?"   
  
Then I replied "yes I do" then she said "that was good and said I could come out of the room if I wanted to"I just decided I was bored enough and left the room besides I was hungry   
  
well their is chapter 1. I know it took a long time and I was really busy with school the last   
  
month or so but now I'm out and probebly will be updating more often   
  
so please keep giving me the replies and I'll write more but I need to  
  
know how you guys liked it before I start getting chapter 2 up.   
  
I'm almost done writing the second chapter anyways.   
  
So i need at least 1 review to write more. 


	2. Debbie's ordeal

Chapter 2 

Hi It has been a long time since I have been able to put up my chapters. Now I'm writing chapter 2. Here Is chapter 2,  
please keep reviewing.

P.S. I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have made up.

About the time I got over Eliza being the "favorite" she was 8 months old,besides I got used to the Idea that I was going to be stuck wIth her for life so I had better start enjoying her company. She started walking a bit, since mommy talked to me about the attention thing It made me feel better and I can play wIth her some more now since she is a little older. She Is still crawling but is getting better with walking. I actually feel like the big helper because she follows me everywhere. Once in awhile it gets really annoying, one time I got really mad at her that I hit her on the foot. Actually I kicked her, "I didn't mean to honest" I lied after mommy and daddy saw her on the ground screaming and me by her side trying to make her stop. They believed me for a split second and realized that she couldn't have hit anything since we were in the middle of the living room. First I got spanked then sent to my room until I was ready to say I was sorry. I was mad at Eliza and wasn't about to say sorry but after 3 hrs. I figured I wasn't gettIng out of there till I said it so I did, just so I could get out of my room. One week later mommy took both of us shopping, as you can see its not her favorite thing to do but as long as were happy she's happy. While we were at the mall we got Eliza a cute outfit it has Pooh bear and Piglet. Ya they love animals and I think that Eliza Is taking after them. I do like them a bit but I mean they are gross but they can be cute when they are baby's. Anyways when it came to my turn to pick out stuff I got a karyoke machine it had to be the best in the world. I can record my own voice and my own songs too.I picked out a cute pair of purple jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Eliza started getting a bit roudy and we had to go home,she was getting tired and needs a nap and mommy says I need one to. I tried to fight it but it didn't work mom won again. I hate naps but Eliza loves them she will take them 2 sometimes 3 times a day. Daddy says they will make you strong or at least feel better, I never understood that all it does for me is delays my playtime with my friends so I have to play catchup after naptime. Funny thIng is that when I get up Eliza is still sleeping and sometimes when I get up she Is still sleeping and sometimes when I get home from school or palying with my friends she is still sleeping. Today Eliza took her first real steps at walking it was at the park and must have been around noon it got them all excited and everything. It was awsome she can walk now! About 3 months ago in January something so unexpected happened, Eliza as usual was walking around and scaring mommy and daddy and had to be watched constantly. Something happened that we will never forget, Eliza somehow got out the front door and we couldn't find her anywhere she didn't come home for 2 months. I can't believe that she survived after what the police told us what happened to her. It scared the puppies out of mommy and daddy and things just got worse from their on out when we realized that she wasn't coming home. Still they never gave up looking for her untIl neither one of them could stay awake but by then I was sleeping. They literally cried themselves to sleep until they had no more to cry and would start all over again. Mom cried It the most while dad tried to comfert her but that didn't help at all and he was trying to control it but it wasn't working for him either. I had such terrible nightmares about what might have happened, I would literally wake up screaming in the middle of the night waking them both up only to have them come running in. I only put my head in my pillow and started crying even more I didn't know what to think and it scared me to death to think what might have happened. I didn't want to know what happened to her and I began to think she died but that scared me more and I would be screaming for her but no answer and mommy and daddy would have to calm me down. They reported her missing to the police and everyone gave up lookIng for her. After 3 wks. some people found her 50 ft down a well. They couldn't get to her because of what could happen. They finally got her out 2 days later with a crane and rope and her barley alive, she somehow grabbed onto them.  
She was at the childrens hospital for the next month in the I.C.U. area of the hospital to make sure she would be ok and well enough to go home. The doctor told us how lucky she was to have lived beIng so young and in that condition, he told us another hr. and she would have died. The polIce still isn't sure of how she got down there but they think that she may somehow of climbed a latter and fell down.

To be continued... Sorry it was short I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Vacation

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for the ones I make up

After the incident of almost losing Eliza mom and dad wouldn't let her out of their sight. For a yr. my marents made sure someone was watching her and became overprotective but what can I say? They almost lost her. Eliza starts pre-school today and she is very excited and she is running all over the house (now that she can talk) and talking like crazy."Debbse" she starts "today is pre-school","Pre-school","Preschool" "Ok Eliza I hear you now go bug someone your own size." That didn't phase her one bit and she continually kept following me around saying "Pre-school" "Ok thats it shrimp" I threatened, I was about to hit her to make her stop when someone called me "Debbie thats enough!" I turned around just enough to see mom right there. "Oh boy" I said to myself, I had to say something anything to keep myself out of trouble. "Uh hi mom I was just playing with her you know sister to sister?" I was hoping she would buy that but... "Debbie your coming with me" "but...but I was only joking I wasn't seriously going to hit her," "sit here Debbie, you know better then that, she's 3 and when she gets on your nerves you never hit her you come to us and we'll deal with her. Now stay here for 5 mins. till we take you to the bus. Got it?" I was so speechless and couldn't believe I got in all the trouble. What about Eliza? Was she gonna get away with all of this? I finally blurted out "ok" Around 10 mins. later we loaded up and i couldn't take the bus because I missed it so Eliza got to school first because she was just to excited and besides she starts before me anyways. They looked kinda sad to see Eliza go but it seemed to Eliza that she was having the time of her life in that room. I wish I could stay with Eliza and keep her company because she might get lonely. After I got home that night she would not stop talking about how cool her pre-school was."Debbse" she said "you wouldn't believe how good school was today we did everything. We played duck-duck goose and we played pretend and we had to take a nap." "I know Eliza" I began "arn't naps horribe?" I fought I was going to die cause they are so boring." "Can we play Debbse?" I was getting a little bit irritated by now but I knew if i started a fight I would be the one in trouble so I said "sure" "sure Eliza what do you want to play?." She got all excited and said " lets play hide-and-go-seek.you go hide first k?" I was clearly shocked that I was going first because she never lets me do that." Well ok count to 10 then come find me. Oh and no peaking. Go count in the couch."

She doesn't really know how to count and keeps skipping which gives me more time to hide, she finally gets to 10 and tries to find me. Geeze I'm in such a good spot that she'll never find me and probebly go get mom or dad and we'll have to stop the game before it is ever my turn to find her. Who cares then I can just go play with my friends. We have a much better time doing 7 yr. old things, this is fun but better with my friends because Eliza can't take losing the first round. After this I'll just go to my friends and we'll find something better to do. It sounds as if she is on my track. "Debbse!" "Debbse!" "Where are you?" she keeps calling. Is she going to start crying knowing she lost the game? Their she goes now she is really calling out "Debbse!" by now she is sobbing for me, "Debbse!" come out where are you? I give up." "I'm right here!" "Debbse!" she screams she runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Can we call it quits now Eliza?" "Well ok but next time I hide and you find me." Finally she's out of my hair. I got mom and dad to let me over here, so now I'm here playing house with my friend Emily. Emily starts talking she actually likes Eliza, "so Debbie hows your sister?" she says, "Oh she's fine" I began "She still likes to get on my nerves. I just finished playing hide-and-go-seek with her. She gave up and I had to give my place up for her."Hmm..." she started " I wish i had a sister she would be so much fun and she would be just like me." "uh Emily believe me you wouldn't want her to be just like you believe me," "Why not?" she asked "Well Emily my sis has to be just like me and I get into trouble for it. "Really?" she asks "Yes she will do anything for attention even though she is only 3 she is sharp." I finished. "Emliy were going on vacation next week," she looked very suprised "Seriously?" she asked, "yes we are going to San Franciscofor a few days and we are going to the beach and all" "wow!" she started "wish I could go" "I know" I said " I'm going to miss you to but its just for the weekend. We are going to come back Sunday afternoon." "Ya I know but I can't live a few days without you," "What do you want to do while I'm here?" she started by saying "Do you want to go to the park?" I got really excited and started jumping up and down and all. "Ya lets go...but I have to ask my parents."

She was getting a little anxious, "Oh come on Debbie the park is just down the block a few houses." "but I have to tell them everywhere I'am going." " Come on we'll only be there for a little bit" she begged she was really pleading for me to come and I knew I couldn't let her down so I gave in. So after a long thought I figured it couldn't hurt to go to the park for a bit. "Ok lets go Emily," "Ya!" she shouts." Lets go Debbie! "Coming!" So we got to the park down the block well actually the end of the block at about sunset, "um Emily its getting late and I need to be getting home." "A few more mins. please?" she whined "Oh fine I'll just wait till they come and I get into trouble." I just ignored the rest of her whining and ran home. Once I got up my driveway I had a bad feeling like I did something real stupid. As soon as I walked in the front door Eliza came dashing right into me and wouldn't let me go she was clinging to me and crying. I was really confused "Eliza? whats wrong" I begged she wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go and she was saying my name over and over again. Mom and dad came running in at about the same time they were quiet till they pulled Eliza off me. They looked just as scared as Eliza was. "Debbie!" mom started "never do that to us again." "What? What did I do?" "You ran off without our permission and didn't come home till now."mom said "but its just sundown I thought I could go to her house?" I said very shocked " Yes but you never told us that you were going to the park. We looked everywhere for you." "you had us worried sick." dad said. Just as I was about to protest I got thrown outside with some weird force like I was being pulled out in some direction. Before I could say anything I was flying through the air over my town. As I was swinging in all sorts of directions over the town I saw my family waving and shoting for me like this was unexpected. I saw Eliza try to jump up for me and mom fall on the ground and dad try to help her I felt so helpless and they couldn't do a thing for me.

I tried screaming for them but that was useless even though I did I don't know if they heard me or not I was now flying away from town.As I was going another direction I saw the body of water as the ocean coming up on me and I fell... then with a hard awakining I woke up screaming. "Debbie? whats wrong?" Emliy asked worried. I thought for a second and wasn't sure where I was because I thought I was at home. Then looked around and this didn't look like my house. "Emily? I'm at your house?" "Yes you have been for some time now, we were playing house and you fell asleep. Your the baby and I'm the mommy so I cleaned up for you." Emily was saying. "Has my parents called or want me home?" Emily started by saying " No I don't think they did." "What time is..." I started then their was a knock at the door. That must be my parents now. "Emily were leaving now. ok?" Emily looked very sad. "Its ok we'll be back on Sunday afternoon. Then I'll make sure I'll be here. Or Monday your in the same class as me." "Ok" she said very sad. " Have a safe trip Debbie" We hugged each other and then i left with my family waiting in the car. On our way to San fancisco i just sat their in silence. "Debbie you'llsee her again Monday" mom said. I just sighed and sat back. I know mom but I'm going to miss her. "Why couldn't she come?" I asked " Its a family trip thats why honey. You'll see her again." mom kept on saying. " You'll have the time of your life in the city, You'll have a blast. Maybe in a few wks. we can take her up to the oceanat our house." Now that really brightened me up " Really? wow that would be so much fun, we could do everything." "We'll talk about it with her parents when we get back home." mom said. The rest of the way to San Fransisco Eliza was singing along with the radio and I just thought of how much fun we would have with Emily. My mom practically grew up with Emily's mom then we all became friends,its so nice. Eliza is friends with the youngest Rodger he is about 1 yr. younger then she is and they are the best of friends.4 1/2 hrs. later we got to San Fransisco and we stopped at a restaurant.

Me and Eliza made a friend closer to her age, her name is Megan and we played hide-and-go-seek she is 4 yrs. old.Eliza did real well playing with her earlier then we had to leave and I said "see you soon." she started by saying "goodbye see you again someday" "See you to" said Eliza as we ran off to mom and dad. The very next morning we went to the beach and had a sand castle contest with our age group and I lost I was so upset that I ran off crying because I didn't know what else to do. I told my parents that I was going to the bathroom and i sat their for a long time crying. Finally about 30 mins. later mom came in and looked worried "oh great" I thought now I did it, I stayed put hoping that she would leave so I could keep crying and that maybe she figured that I was still in there. "Debbie?" she kept on saying and I finally answered "I'm right here" "Debbie? what are you still doing in here?" I just sighed and ignored the question now knowing she knew I was here. "Debbie whats wrong?" she asked for the second time "I lost" I finally said in a whisper "Debbie you can't always win those competitions,you know that." "I know mom but it just wasn't fair, I should of won." later that night we went to a chinease restaurant and it was really good. Its been the second time I have been to this chinease restaurant, I really miss Emily though I wish she could be here with us,she would have loved it. I wonder what she is doing now anyways? Later that night when I went to bed I heard something strange maybe its just the wind but no it couldn't be ot is stranger then that. I ran over to mom and woke her up but she said it was just the wind "but mom" i said "this is no wind it sounds like someone is banging on something" "Debbie its ok its just the wind, wind can act pretty weird sometimes."

I tried to convince her of something but she just didn't listen. After she told me not to worry about it and had me go back to bed I tiptoed over to Eliza and woke her up hoing she would know. I saw that shw wasn't sleeping either and I figured that was why so i asked her. Since she is 3 yrs. old it probebly would have scared her and she would be screaming by now. "Eliza did you hear that noise?" I said in a whisper. she tried "hear what?" " Well its like a boom" I told her, she tried to say it "A boo?" "Sure Eliza so did you hear it?" she starts thinking like a 3 yr. old does. "um...no i didn't" "Well lets go she what it was." "ok" she said quickly. "but be very quiet, if mom and dad sees us out there at this time we are dead." "Ok" she said again. A few mins. later we were outside in the moonlight looking for this noise. It grew louder, by now it sounded like a banging noise of some sort. As I rounded the corner I nearly screamed when I saw it...

To be continued... Hope you enjoyed it please review. I need 1 review to put up chapter 4. :)


	4. Vacation disaster

Chapter 4 

In the shadows was something that looked like a monster only smaller. It has a huge long nose with sharp fingerlike things coming from its nose but i couldn't see any eyes and by then i was convinced that it was a monster.My first instinse was to grab Eliza ( who was trembling and shaking in fear and couldn't move if she wanted to.) and run back before our parents find out we were up to something. It felt as if something was holding me back and I just stood there. I had to get rid of it but how? I could just run up and attack but no then I might be a midnight snack. I decided to get a flashlight from my bag and try to destroy it by light. So I krept inside to get my bag and got it. I was told that mosters are afraid of 1 thing and that is light. So i got brave and tried to bring Eliza but she wouldn't budge. Since it was only a few dorrs down I decided to leave Eliza and I charged at the thing. "Get away from here!" I screamed at it.

I thought I saw some lights come on as I charged it. When I got close enough I realized it was no monster but it was to late I ran right into it and hopefully thought it wouldn't return back into a monster. Then just as I was about to turn to leave to get Eliza ( who was now so much calmer that big sis Deb comes to the rescue.) and get back and forget all this happened, I thought I heard a faint cry for help and the voice sounded familier but I couldn't place it. I ran back to Eliza and explained the whole thing to her as we quietly returned back to the hotel room. Early the next morning mom was up and I guessed she was getting a shower, so i decided that i could try to explain to her without the "we sneaked out part." She might believe me or she might think its a nightmare. Ah who cares I'll just carefully tell her especially about the familer voice we both heard.

We were going to Disneyland later anyways. Later after breakfast I told her and of course she said it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I knew that couldn't be true especially when I heard that voice, it was coming from that outside closet, and that is where that monster was. i didn't know what to do if their is a person in there we can't just leave it but if it is my imagination then I could be in trouble. i asked them one more time to see if we could check after we got back here from Disneyland. We went to Disneyland and had a blast even though I couldn't stop thinking about that voice in the closet or how it got there. Since it was a holiday no one was at the park so we literally had it to ourselves and we rode every ride possible in 2 days, we went to everything possible.

When we got back to the hotel room that night I was so tired i forgot about the voice. This time I woke up at 4 A.M. and heard it again I bolted straight up in the bed, I snuck out this time leaving Eliza sleeping. I got to the closet and started knocking and shouting " Who are you! what are you doing here!" This time I didn't hear anything no banging,no noises nothing. I was so scared that something had happened that I ran back to the room crying. I had to get someone anyone, my first instinct was to run over to mom so i did by that time I was really crying and now I was truly convinced that something or a person was trapped and dying in that closet.

All I could think of was that voice and how awful it had to be to be trapped in an enclosed room. I shook her awake and was nearly hysterical " Mom! Mom! wake up please!" I started crying. She woke up and looked real worried like something was wrong with me. I blurted everything while the rest of the family woke up. Mom and dad tried to calm me down but I couldn't. Eliza rushed up to me and started nodding at everything i was saying like she was agreeing with me. "Slow down" mom said several times and i finally got done. All i could do was sniff and cry, I got to the door trying to get them to follow and they did and we got to the office and had someone inspect it with us. When we got their we all heard the faint cry. "See, see,see!" I said quickly pointing at the closet door. "Oh my word" dad said in horror their is someone or something trapped in there and sounds very weak. "Open the door!" I shouted when the guy did what we saw horrifyed us all...

My best friend Emily Rodgers was laying down in junk. Her legs are trapped under a bunch of heavy boxes and her arms were cut and bruised, just like everything had fallen on her. It looks as if she haden't eaten or drinked in days. "Emily!" I screamed and wanted to run up to her but couldn't she was in such bad shape. Dad picked me up and I just sobbed onto his shoulder.I was the only one who knew something was terribly wrong. 1 1/2 later the ambulance quickly but carefully got her out and onto a streacher. "Emily don't go." Eliza said not understanding any of this but horrifyed by what she saw and who she saw. Somehow Emily had snuck here and hid in the closet when someone had shut the door. She then climbed around looking for a way out and fell then everything had fallen on top of her.

Her parents had gotten here in record time because they had no idea where she was and was so scared when they got the call about their daughter. She was in the hospital for some time, when she got out she had both legs broken and both of her arms were broken as well so she had to be in a wheelchair for nearly a yr. We went home the very next morningwith her family, over the next yr. she progressed very well when we got to the 3rd grade she was getting much better and was out of her casts and walking by November of 3rd grade but I still had to help her for a while yet. By Christmas she was all better and her family and my family celebrated Christmas together. It was actually a miracle she survived a wk. in that closet.

Eliza is doing better since the accident since it scared her to death she had nightmares about Emily for a long time. We would get her calmed down and she would just have them again, 3 wks. after Christmas we went on another vacation and as mom promised we brought Emily along, she loved it. We went to Sandiago this time, our week was spent at Seaworld she has never been there before. We got to do so much we even got to see the Dolphins and got to ride the water rides. We had a really great wk. When we got home that night I was to awake to sleep and Emily spent the night. We went to bed that night and mom and dad told us to go to sleep but I don't think they really expected us to. "Emily" I started " what was your favorite part of the trip?" Emily started " Well its kinda hard to say but i'll say swimming with the Dolphins was the best I really hope we can do that again someday." "Ya me to" I said "I wonder what Eliza's favorite part was." she said.

I just shrugged "she slept through most of it even though she was able to go on a few rides with us." Monday we went back to school and everyone had to know what it was like so we told them. "Wow it wasa really that cool?" one boy said "I want to go there so bad." one girl said. Just then the teacher Mrs. Kyle walked in and had us sit down. She has dark brown hair with blue eyes and she wears white high-heels with a blue skirt a white turtleneck shirt. Her shirt has a perfect design of a 3-D flower on it with a butterfly next to the flower. "Ok kids" she begins with morning announcments " I have a really cool announcment you all will like we are all going on a weekender trip to camp. Since it is still Winter we are staying in cabins and we will be doing a whole bunch of different activities and hikes and more! Here are the perimission slips."

She passed them down from the front rows back. I couldn't wait till this trip it was going to be so cool a whole weekend with my best friends. Later at lunch i sat with them and we planned how it was going to be.Where we would sleep and all. It was going to be so sweet. After lunch we pushed each other on the swings "What are you bringing Molly?" I asked. she thought for a moments " I'm bringing my teddy kitty" "Oh really? Emily said "Ya" she started "and I'm also going to bring my pink sleeping bag and fluffy pillow." just then the bell rang and we had to go in. Later that night when I got home my parents actually agreed to the outing and signed it. Eliza was wondering why she couldn't come. She was so mad that she first kicked me then stepped on my foot.

I couldn't help but scream and thats when she got it. "Eliza Thornberry!" Mom scolded and marched over to her before she got to far then she got spanked and sent to her room. "Ow why did she do that?" I asked calmly " Now I'm going to have a bruise the size of Texas!" I yelled " "Calm down" mom said "you don't want to get into trouble by picking fights with her do you?" she finished. " No" I said quietly "I guess not" " Just you both calm down and let her stay in her room for a while, she'll one day realize she can't keep picking fights." mom stated. "Well ok then." i said. 25 minutes later mom and dad made Eliza apoligize to me and she came out of her room. I don't know if she was truly sorry or not but I accepted. The next week Friday finally came and I was so excited. I couldn't wait we met at school early it was going to be an 8hr. trip to camp Pine Summit. We said goodbye to our parents and mom and dad seemed to take it in well.

I gave Eliza a big hug and told her that I would bring something for her. "You mean it?" she said "Yep" I started. Its going to be so special you'll have to keep it a long time." She gave me another hug and I left for the bus.On the bus I got a seat right next to Emily with Molly and Sara right behind us. It looked liek something was wrong with her. "Whats wrong Emily?" I asked worried "I'm going to miss mommy and daddy so much." she sniffed "Its ok we'll be with you Emily." Sara said "It will be like we are your family for a few days." Molly responded. That just set her off more and she started crying more so i took her and she cryed in my lap. "Molly your not helping" I said " Emily I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you sadder." "Emily" I started "Its ok to be really sad and you'll see them again real soon Monday infact." "True" Sara said. "Hey Emily you can stay with us for the next few days, you'll be ok." I said She was calming down a little bit. "Well ok." she said. Still her voice so shaky. The rest of the trip to Camp Pine Summit was very quiet for the 4 of us.

To be continued. Chapter 5 is nearly done all I have to do now is write it to the computer I'll try to have it up in the next few days. Anyways please keep reviewing to them.


	5. Debbie at camp

Chapter 5

4 hours later we wound our way through some trees and brush, as we rounded a corner i saw a beautiful sign that was painted 100's of different colors of a forest with the words "camp pinetop" right on top of the sign. The sign was planted between 2 trees and as we rounded the trees again (this time a bit sharp of a turn and we swung into our neighbors) I saw what looked like old run down cabins and a dinning hall next to them and a swimming pool down the trail. When we got off of the bus we were aloud to pick out our buddies.All 4 of us are buddies since the theachers said "more is better."

I loved the sound of that cause now all 4 of us can spend the weekend together. The first thing we did was picked out our cabin and got settled in. We had chaperones when we went into groups of 8. I was so happy when my teacher assigned me to my friends Sara, Molly, and Emily. Jamie Cal was our leader she is so sweet she is wearing a purple-red t-shirt and marron shorts. She has very pretty earings on shaped like stars, she also has blue nailpolish on and has hiking boots. After she got to know all of us we started for a hike on "Mogleys trail" as we walked along we found a cave in the midst of the trees. It was obviouslysafe because it has a "come on in" sign on the outside of it. Jamie was way ahead of us and took us in, "Now kids" she began "since their isn't much light we need to take out our flashlights for a little bit. We also need to be very quiet because we never know what we might see."

As she took us in further it got colder and darker and it began to smell. So I asked Jamie what the smell was. "Jamie?" I said " why does it smell so gross?" "Well Debbie that is from the damp earth it is like this in all caves that go deep into the earth." We were now overlooking a revine over some railing and far below I thought I saw a spec of light. It kinda scared me to know that we were looking down someplace that seemed to go on forever. "What is that bright light down there?" one of the boys in the group asked pointing. "That is light from lava coming in from a erupting volcano." she told us. We all gasped, "Is it going to reach us?" Emily said concerned. "Oh no" Jamie said it won't get us here even if we went down there it still couldn't reach us. "Oh" we all said with relief, "Are we going down there?" I said pointing to the spec of light. "Sure" she began " there are trails that lead to another overlook closer to the lava flow."

As we winded our way down I thought I saw a snake but I figured it was my imagination. I was loving this trail and all of the land formations in the cave walls. Jamie called some of them limestone formations they are so pretty when our flashlights slide across them. The closer to the lava flow we got the hotter it seemed to get. "Jamie it is getting really hot" Molly whined. "I know" she said "do you kids still want to go to the overlook?" "Yes" we all shouted at the same time. So down we went and when we got their we didn't need our flashlights anymore. It was beautiful it lit the place for miles. Their was a real orange glow to everything and was a bit eerie but it was so pretty it was all bubbling and steaming it kinda scared me like it was going to blow right in our faces. I thought it kind of hard to breath but I assumed I was getting scared.

Suddenly everything shook as we stood there, the lava was now bouncing between the cave walls. Even though we were still aways from it, it was almost as if it were rising. We all just stood there and screamed. "Jamie what are we going to do?" one of the smaller boys of the group screamed. "Kids it is just a little earthquake we'll be ok." "Alittle!" I yelled over the noise.All of the sudden everything got deathly still even the lava seemed to stay put. Jamie had this death look on her face like something extreame was about to happen that was so unexpected it wasn't supposed to happen. "Quick everybody!" Jamie yells at us while we were still in shock and crying. "We still may have a chance. Now listen carefully run as fast as you can up the trail and hang onto the railing. go!" she tells us in a really loud voice and we ran as fast as we could up that hill. The trail isn't very wide either and we kinda ran in a line.

It was still quiet, and just as we passed the 1 mile mark thing everything started rumbling again and this time the quiet lava shot up past us all just nearly missing us. We had to push up against the wall, the second time it happened it was getting more violent by the second and we had to get out fast. The heat was getting more intense and James ( the small boy in the group) had passed out and needed medical attention fast. The shaking stopped for the 20th time and we dashed up 20 more ft. and the lava was getting a little bit lower but it was still coming, we had no idea when it was going to blow for real but we kept going anyways. The pretty cave was being destroyed by lava and I couldn't stop it. As soon as we got outside and a few ft. from the cave the whole thing erupted and the cave collapsed inward and it kept smoking and lava was still coming. Though the camp was a safe distance from it so we would be safe at camp. "Jamie! I thought you said that couldn't happen!" I yelled at her.

The rest of the group looked just as concerned and was shooken up and still crying. "I know that Debbie, as you can see things happen, they never told that would happen, is everybody ok?" she asked very concerned. "We might be going home tomarrow kids." "But why?" Sara said. "Well because of what just happened we might have a volcano by morning and though I said we would be safe you never know with those things but they will tell us if we do have to go. aIf we stay we probebly can't go up here anymore." We all gasped out of fear. "On our way down a girl asked "What are we going to do?" "First of all we have to make it down the mountain and get James here some medical attention fast." "I hope he makes it." I told my friends. Later after we had gotten to the tent he still haden't waken up and I was so scared because he still had the chance of dying, the medical crew had called the helicopter to air-lift him to the closest city which was over 200 miles away. His teacher called his family and told him where he was going to be at. "Is he going to be ok?" Molly asked. "yes he is going to be ok." she said trying to be encouraging.

We all bought it, after supper that everning me and my friends decided to sneak out and see what was left of the it which was real dumb but we did it anyways. When we got to the cave it was dark and we had to find a better way in because it collapsed partially but it wasn't to hard to get in. Emily turned back but the rest of us kept going, The lava was higher than usual abd lit our way and it also blocked our way and we played with the lava. I took a stick and and part of ithad sticky lava on it. "Ooh isn't that so cool?" I said The rest of the group agreed, "You know what we should do with it?" "No,what Debbie?" "We should go down the path a little more and use this as our light." Just before we took another step there was another small tremor that sent us into the cave wall and more of the cave fell in. I threw the stick into the lava and we saw the lava rising again, as we all screamed we scrambled for a way out but found none.

We all screamed for help but no body could hear us, the lava seemed to settle a bit and we had more of a chance to scramble. The 4 of us worked for a way out but it was no use the rocks were wedged to tight and they were to heavy so we were stuck. I couldn't tell how long we had been in the cave but I was getting naushous and so was my friends. We kept screaming for help and banged on rocks and the cave walls. "Somebody help us!" I screamed at the top of my little lungs but it was no use. We were trapped and sooner or later someone would have to find us becauseEmily stayed behind and she is such a blabber mouth. "Were going to be ok." Molly said trying to be upbeat about the whole situation. "How do you know Molly?" I said. "The lava is still rising and the tremors are getting worse, soon were going to be toast."

Before anyone could say anything I burst into tears and Sara and Molly tried to comfort me and the rest of the group joined. I was getting so tired and hungary that I couldn't really move around much, 2 1/2 hours had slowly passed and then I heard voices outside Sara and Molly had passed out from all of the heat and fumes and stuff and the rest of the group had to. I screamed for them "Help us somebody! anybody!" I kept on shouting. I heard my parents out there and I tried so hard to get to the entrance but I was so weak that the next thing I knew everything went black. I didn't know where I was even though I kept on hearing voices. Now I was limp I guess and I heard mom and dad out there as somebody picked me up I thought I was in my bedroom. "Why is mom getting me up now?" I thought and I realized it wasn't her. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't I mumbled something to them but it made them cry. I lifted a finger and that took all of the strength I have.

What seemed like hours i heard sirens and couldn't place what they were or what they were doing. "What is that noise?" i tried to say but couldn't talk. I heard someone say "ambulance" and i couldn't place it then I thought I was placed in bed by mom and I fell asleep after I got back to bed. I heard mom say "Goodbye, goodbye sweetie" in her sweetest softest tone "we will see you shortly, just take it easy." she told me and then she began to cry and I thought it weird that she was leaving and then I told her "goodbye" in my mumble tone and I fell asleep thinking it was bedtime and I was at home. That next morning I couldn't remember what happened and where I was. I woke up scared because I saw that I was hooked up to all kinds of machines and and I.V. hookups. I called for my parents "Mommy! Daddy, where are you!"

I cried for them and I saw both of them standing by my side. "Debbie!" dad said "Debbie sweetie" mom started "your ok, i thought we lost you but your ok." she kept on saying over abd over I couldn't place what she was saying and why but I just let her go on and on. I went back to sleep to her soothing voice , whenever I woke later they had Eliza with them and she looked really concerned but happy to see that I was ok, "Debbie?" she asked me "what happened? are you ok?" "I think so Eliza but I just don't know what happened." What happened to me why am I in here and in all of this?" Mom told me what she knew. "Debbie you snuck into a cave and it collapsed on you and 4 others and you passed out from it all but all off you are ok." "Oh." I said I couldn't believe it because I couldn't remember a thing and now I felt guilty.

Later that evening Grandma came to stay with me so my parents could go home and to work. Grandma read me my favorite books and we watched my favorite movies, I thought it was so neat but as usual I fell asleep on the books and the videos. Early the next morning I woke up to dad talking with the doctor. " Your daughter will be just fine and should be able to go ome in just a few more days. She has made a miraculous recovery from where she was when she was first brought in" dr. Rice to dad." "Thank you so much for saving her I can't thank you enough dr. Rice" dad finished saying, I didn't know how to feel because I couldn't remember what happened or still what I was doing here and I was scared but it felt good to be going home.

3 days later everyone packed me up and we got to go home and I felt so relieved to be getting out of that place and back to my own bed. I still can't remember a single thing that happened 1 week ago that everyone is talking about and they all have to fill me in on it. I didn't get in trouble or anything because I still can't remember a thing so my family is just trying to forget that incident and getting back to our lives.

To be continued... I have to have 1 review before I move onto chapter 6. Please review and tell me if this was good or not.


	6. Eliza's 5th birthday

Chapter 6

My b-day was 2 months ago in March and now in 2 days Eliza is going to be 5. She is so excited and she thinks her birthday will never come. Mom and dad are taking me to the mall later after school to pick out a gift for Eliza. I'm also excited because school will be out for the summer on June 1st. At recess that afternoon I told my friends what we were getting Eliza. 2 hrs. later mom came and picked me up and we were getting Eliza's gift before we picked her up from pre-school.

"So how was your day?" mom started off as I was climbing in. "Eh exciting because we only have 3 wks. Till school is out!" I told her when I got in. " Sounds like you had a goodtime, so ready to get Eliza's gift?" she said. "YEAH!" I hollered excitedly as we pulled out of the school parking lot. When we got to the freeway it was raining pretty hard but I thought it was neat because we don't get to much rain here. When we got to the mall it was raining even harder and we waited it out but it didn't slow any, so we ran for it.

I was just running in the rain and mom tried to keep me from getting wet. " Debbie come on let's get in quickly before you get a cold." She said "but mom you can't get a cold from playing in the rain." I explained. " Well we need to get in and get her something so we can go and get her quickly. You know how she is when we are really late?" " I don't even want to think about it." I started. Once we were inside we were drenched but it felt good so we hurried to the nearest toy store where I saw the perfect gift for Eliza. The gift for her was a Teddy Bear with 5 pairs of extra clothing and an extra pair of shoes and it had its very own medical kit so she can make him better by playing doctor. "I want to get this for her." I told mom. I told her it was $25 but we just knew that Eliza would love it. "Ok then Debbie, we will get that for her then." Mom said.

I grabbed it and we paid for it and left. I hid it under the front seat till we get home and wrap it. A half-an-hour later we arrived at Eliza's school and she was a little bit upset. " Mommy why were you so late?" she cried. "Eliza stop it we were like only 5 minutes late we had traffic and besides you will love what we got you for your birthday." She gasped so hard I thought she was going to pass out. "What did you get me? What did you get me?" she said so fast we could hardly understand her. "Slow down honey, you will get to see your gift on your birthday in 2 days." She looked upset that she had to wait but I knew she would get over it.

On the morning of her party Eliza got us up so early it was only 4 A.M. and we made her go back to bed. "Why do I have to go back to bed? We can get started early." Eliza whined. "Eliza" mom said, "it's still early in the morning and I don't think many people are up yet that are coming later." "Oh all right" she said to them like she was disappointed. She turned to go back to sleep after they left and I just pretended to be sleeping. " Debbie, Debbie, Debbie, wake up!" I heard a voice and knew right away who it was "What is it?" I said to her with a groan and put my covers over my head. "When is the party?" "Later Eliza later now go back to sleep." "But…" "Eliza! Now! I'm still tired, if you want to figure it out on your own then fine but don't bother me." I said getting frustrated. ""1…2…3 hrs." she said to herself "ELIZA! Quietly! So quiet I can't hear you." "Fine!" she responded.

I heard her turn around and that was it, I don't know if she went back to sleep or not but I know I did. I woke up around 7:30 A.M. and Eliza was up, I heard commotion and mom was making breakfast and dad was taking a shower. As I slowly made my way to the kitchen I heard Eliza running around and being noisy. I plopped down on the chair in the kitchen "Good morning sweetie" mom said " Morning" I said miserably because Eliza kept me up. "What's wrong Debbie?" mom asked. "She kept me up" Eliza was still prancing around as mom was setting the table. It was Saturday morning and I was planning on sleeping in but that wasn't going to happen. A few minutes later we were all sitting around the table for breakfast.

Eliza was pigging out and everything on her plate was flying around and I just sat there in disgust. "Eliza quit doing that" mom scolded and Eliza sat back down and used her manners. Finally I could eat in peace, as soon as Eliza was done she was back up in our room to do who knows what. A few moments later I heard her banging around up there. "What in the world?" mom said as she went to go see what Eliza was doing up to. "Ohh, Ohh, she's in trouble now." I laughed "But its her birthday." Dad said like he felt sorry for her. She was crying so loudly that she could have been heard all the way to China. We watched them come down the stairs "But I was practicing for the Piñata!" Eliza wailed. "He-he" I laughed harder. "Debbie! Do you want to get it to?" "No mom!" I stopped as quickly as I started. "Eliza you sit here, you have timeout for 5 minutes." Mom scolded. "But mommy?" Eliza said " Want to make it 10?" "NO" she cried. "Then go sit down, now"

After mom sat down dad started taking sides as usual. "Its her birthday she can't get in trouble on her birthday." He said like he felt even more sorry for her. "She just did." Mom said flatly. " You have no idea what she was doing in there Nigel." Mom said trying to get dad to realize how serious it was. She went on… " Anything could have happened to her. She was swinging that bat everywhere hitting the dresser, the walls, the closet door, and just as I walked in she was aiming for the window. She could have seriously injured herself. See Nigel why she is being punished now?" "Oh" dad said clearly shocked, he couldn't believe my sister would do something like that. What am I to say? She was just practicing her swing shots. "Mommy let me out of here!" Eliza wailed. This went on for another few minutes. What mom and dad have to put up with.

Later on we were setting up Eliza's decorations for her party and dad took her out so she wouldn't be in the way. I stayed home with mom to set up things. I blew up the balloons with helium and tied the knots and mom tied them to the chairs. As we set up the presents to the table the mob of 4,5,6 yr. Olds came rushing in like they saw Barney or something and I nearly got trampled over by these little kids. "OW!" I yelled as one of them stepped hard on my big toe. She looked as if she was about to cry, I was about to hit her and mom had to stop and it was going to be a good hit. "Debbie Nicole! Don't you even think about it." Mom scolded. "Aw man! I wasn't going to hit her I was going to pat her on the head. See?" I said patting the 4 yr. Old "Debbie take them outback and leave them alone just be sure they are being safe go play with them and don't try anything funny" "Ok" I shouted back getting a bit annoyed.

Now I had to keep these little brats entertained till Eliza gets home and I hope it will be soon. 1 hr. later Eliza and finally got home and she got dressed for her party. All of her friends wanted to help but they stayed in the living room and waited impatiently for her. When she was ready the whole room seemed to fly off the ground because they were so excited to see her and they basically took off with her and started playing hide and go seek. Finally they are out of my hair so I sat down in dad's big lazy boy chair and watched T.V. for a hr. until mom called us in for pizza I flew out of the chair so fast the best part of parties. After that we had cake and ice cream. After that she opened her gifts and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw mine. She got a total of 10 presents, she opened mine first and she was so excited I thought she was going to fall out of her chair. She also got a teddy bear, roller skates, Pajamas, a book about weather, a lava lamp, a snow globe, a nightlight, a fluffy pillow, and a tiny telescope. She also got $25 and 2 gift certificates to Wal-Mart.

To be continued


	7. Hurricane Warning!

Chapter 7

Well here it is hopefully it is really exciting.

Today started out as a great day, we went to the park and Eliza just ran around till about 2 or so then we decided to head home. Since she is 5 now she doesn't have to take naps after the park and that is bad news to me because she will bug me "all day" now and I get in trouble for it. I decided to go to Jasmine's house so Eliza won't bug me, "Debbie" Eliza called from behind me holding her teddy bear. "What is it, Eliza?" I said annoyed "Why can't I come with you?" she whined. "Don't even start that I'm going to my friends house which means no little sisters!" "MOMMY!" Eliza cried as she ran in another direction.

I ran out quick hoping I wouldn't be in trouble, I ran to her house 2 doors down. As I approached her driveway I saw her and her family loading the car. "Jasmine what are you doing? Are you going on vacation?" I wondered. "Oh hi Debbie well sort of actually we are on evacuation." She said real nervously. "What?" I asked more concerned. "You didn't hear about the hurricane headed our way?" "No" I answered back really scared. "Well see you later were going to Texas to stay with my Aunt. "Oh, well bye" I said and I sprinted off down the driveway and back home. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I let the front door slam shut behind me. It scared me so much that I jumped up and screamed. "Debbie we know, we just found out about the storm about 5 minutes ago." Mom said as they came running into the walkway.

"It's a big one they say but were not worried, we are going to ride it out." Dad said without the littlest trace of worry in his voice. "Were going to what? He's joking right?" I said to mom. "I'm afraid not we'll be fine it can't be that bad." She told me. "No way." I said " this has to be a joke the way Jasmine talked this thing is going to be huge, I still think we should leave." I said really scared. "Its ok Debbie it's not going to be very strong anyways." Dad said.

Well after they finally got me calmed down I ran up to my room to hide everything I own so it won't get blown away in the storm. Though the storm is still 5 days away I still have the feeling this storm isn't going to be pretty and my parents won't believe me. "Debbie" Eliza called as she came running into our room. "What?" I asked not being bothered by her because I'm to worried about an approaching storm. "I'm scared what if we all die?" she asked. "Don't worry it is only a storm we will be ok." I said reassuring her. "Oh ok" she said as she skipped on out of the room.

July 25th, 1991 is the day the storm approaches hurricane Kyleene. Mom and dad have done everything humanly possible to take every precaution to keep the house from blowing away. They wooded up all the doors and all the windows and mom went out 2 days ago to get as many supplies as she could so as far as they are concerned we have nothing to worry about. 2 hrs. ago they huddled Eliza and me in the living room. "Mommy I'm really scared." Eliza cried. "I know sweetie but you will be ok." Mom said as she was holding Eliza. The storm has quickly begun now and the winds outside are tremendously strong howling with such a force that it is trying to get in. Eliza has been crying on and off for the past hr when the storm had begun. She has been holding tightly to mom since it got really strong. The rain and wind are just incredible though I can't see it I just know how strong it has become. All the logs from trees and everything keep banging on the house and all we can do is sit here and wait. " Now why did you want to stay again?" I said sarcastically. " Debbie don't even start" mom warned. I didn't even care the storm was getting worse by the second and I just started to cry. Dad held me close and he held me tightly. Just then the house finally had enough and the whole roof peeled off like a wrapper from a piece of candy.

Light came in from the upstairs and we knew this wasn't the worse of it. Eliza just panicked and she just started crying really hard this time. "We have to get out of here mommy!" I screamed over the noise. Dad grabbed me tighter and I held onto him with all my strength and I started to cry again. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse they did. The walls started to crash in as debris and wind and rain got worse and worse. Everything started to crumble around us we had to find another place to hide but it was no use everything was collapsing in. We ran for a little closet that seemed to be surviving the storm. We could feel dirt and wind hitting our faces and the rain pounding in on our faces as well. Mom and dad kept yelling back and forth as it is really hard to understand what they are saying.

Though I did hear them say it is far too dangerous to escape now. So we ran to the nearest closet and huddled in there. Eliza was still screaming and crying and I held tightly to dad. "It's going to be ok." Dad said trying to reassure us. Just like that everything went silent. I was more scared then ever. We filed out of the tiny closet to find a better shelter. Mom realized that we were in the eye of the storm that is the worst part and we had better hurry. "I'm scared mommy." I cried as we made our way outside. "Its ok honey." She said "We will get out of this thing alive." She added reassuringly but I knew she wasn't so sure either. We hurried over to the nearest elementary school. Dad Said "Hurry everyone the storm could begin again at any moment."

Just before we got inside I looked up and saw the eye of the storm. It was huge, it was a perfect circle that was spinning really fast and if I didn't know better I would have thought that was a tornado. "Look at that!" I said to dad pointing at it. "Yes Debbie that is the eye of the storm so we have to get inside fast. Come on!" he said real quickly. I just stared at it in awe I have never seen anything like it before in my life. We ran into the janitors closet and waited again and sure enough it started up again. "Are we going to be ok?" I asked again really scared. "Yes we will be just fine besides the school is 10 times more sturdy then our house." Dad told me. We could hear everything being blown around out there and all the banging noises. I heard a tree slam into the side of the wall and the wind pick up even more and it started tearing at the roof. "Not again!" I cried. I clung to dad really tight. This time we saw it all, the winds blew part of the roof off and it was raining so hard I thought I was going to drown through raindrops. \

Now with part of the roof gone we had very little protection and mom covered us all up under a blanket she brought, it kept us dry for a few minutes. The walls started to blow away in the strong wind force and with the debris it would be too dangerous for us to escape. Still we ran down the hall to the other side of the school that had a roof still and we found an inner classroom. We got there just in time because something smacked the door hard. We huddled under two desks just for extra protection. We waited it out for the rest of the night as the storm finally died down. At 3 A.M. 3 days later the storm had finally passed so we went to the nearest shelter. We knew it was going to be months before our house could be rebuilt and it the meantime we stayed at the shelter until Grandma and Grandpa were able to get to us. They weren't able to access the roads until 5 days later. We are going to stay at my grandparents place for two months at the least. "We should have listened to you guys." Mom cried. "She knew now that, that wasn't the smartest move. She just cried on grandma just thankful to be alive. "We barley survived it was awful, everything is destroyed." Dad added. "You guys stay with us for as long as you need to." Grandpa said. " Thank you so much" Dad said before we all left for Arizona. We all piled in the van and left. It took 7 hrs. to get out of the mess and another 9 to get to their house.

TBC- I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was my best attempt to make something like that happen. I have never been in a Hurricane before and this was just from observations I have seen on TV and heard about and read about. I thought it was pretty good for someone who has never even seen a hurricane before. Anyways I really hope you liked it. Next Chapter up hopefully soon.


	8. First day back to school

Chapter 8

It's finally here! Yes I finally finished it. I have like 7 weeks before I go back to school so I have a ton of time now to finish this and find a job. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. So again enjoy. I reuploaded this chapter cause I found a mistake thankfully now then later so I fixed it so now I hope it makes more sense. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. :)

AN: I don't own any of the characters of the Thornberrys and yad yada yada yada... You guys know the drill . Though I do own the 2 schools they go to. hehe.

* * *

The first day of school was very rough for the both of us. Eliza kept on crying because she didn't want to be without mom. It has been 3 months since the hurricane but she just can't get past that. We have taken her to counseling and she is still there without too much improvement. "Mommy! NO! Don't make me go!" she cried just standing next to the car. "What if it happens again? When your away?" she cried harder, talking through sobs. "Eliza come here" mom said as she kneeled down to Eliza's level and she just hugged her. " I would never let anything happen to you Eliza. You just have to understand that. That storm, we knew was coming but we stayed anyways" mom explained. "But why?" Eliza asked still through sobs. " Because we thought we could handle it. We had no idea it was going to be that bad, we made a mistake. "She did start to calm down as she listened to mom's soothing voice. " Look sweetie you need to go now…" "But mommy!" Eliza interrupted. " No Eliza you will be fine Debbie will be with you and if you want I will walk you to class."

After what seemed like forever she finally calmed all the way down and just hugged mom. We left for school and I let Eliza have the front since it has been harder on her. The school is 6 miles away from Grandma and Grandpa's place. The school is huge it is a two story school and is brown with white painted around the windows and the doors. There is a painting of kids on the globe on the wall of the playground area. On the playground there are two jungle gyms and two monkey bars one is blue and one is silver. The blue is for the small and the silver is huge. There is also a slide area with a tire swing on it and a roller to run on. Also there is two swing sets on each end of the playground. There is also a soccer field in the middle of the playground.

I was a little excited but Eliza was still really scared. Mom parked in the visitor's section to take us to class. Eliza was first, she just cried, as she knew what was going on. "Mommy no! Don't leave me here!" she cried. "I will be back I promise" mom explained the situation to the teacher. "Look since the hurricane went through three months ago she hasn't been the same. She is still very shaken up about it we have her in counseling right now. So is it okay if I stay a couple of hrs?" mom asked. "Of course you can we always have parents come in. "Ok thanks" mom said. Mom took me off to class next to make sure I got there ok. I was a bit nervous but excited at the same time. My class was the last class to the left at the end of the 4th grade hall. I walked in after saying bye to mom.

The desks are in group form and many posters on the wall the teacher is standing around helping the kids and their parents. I finally found my desk near the back and I just sat down and waited. I neatly put my pencil and some paper in the desk. Just then this small girl came and sat next to me. "Hi I'm Tonia," she said to me. I looked over at her and introduced myself. "Hi Tonia, I'm Debbie." The bell rang and class started. She started on something that sounded like math but I immediately zoned out. In about 2 hrs. Time moved so slowly I thought I was going to die. The bell finally rang for lunch and I just slowly made my way to the cafeteria. I was just sad that it was going to be a year or more before our school was going to reopen so I have to stay here for that long which I was so not looking forward to. I found a spot and sat down, a little 3rd grader came up to me and asked if she could sit down. " Hi I'm Hannah," she said. "Hi Hannah I'm Debbie." I said miserably. " I noticed you were sitting by yourself and was wondering if I could sit with you." She said. " Sure go ahead." I said still miserable. "What grade are you in?" she asked me. " 4th" I said. "Oh, well do you want to come to recess with me?" she asked "Alright" I said and we walked out.

For that next 30 minutes we just walked and talked around the little play area. I told her how upset I was about everything that had happened and how worse it was on my little sister. "Oh I'm sorry" Hannah said. We wound up in the tires and talked about everything. It was dark in there and really smelt bad but I didn't mind I actually enjoyed it. The bell rang but we didn't here it so we continued talking. So after about 10 minutes I thought of something. "Hey Hannah shouldn't the bell of rang by now?" I asked. "Uh-oh" she said and we flew out of there really fast. It was empty out there and I was really scared cause I knew I was busted.

We had class in the same hall so we just snuck into the back entrance. That's when we got caught. Next thing I knew we were waiting in the principal's office getting lectured at. "How dare you skip class like that! On the first day of school too." Mr. Anderson yelled at us. "Just let me explain" I tried but he interrupted me and kept yelling. Just then he hit me as hard as he could across my face and laughed at me really wickedly. He then went out of the room to call mom. I just sat there stunned and crying, I knew Hannah had no idea at what had just happened and she to started crying. I knew mom was not going to put up with this at all but I wasn't about to tell him that.

He walked back in a couple minutes later scowling at us. Your mothers will be here in a few minutes little girls so you better get ready. I honestly had no idea what that meant but I didn't want to find out. I just kept my mouth shut and prayed that mom would get here fast. About 10 minutes later she came in not sure what to think and I cried more. That was when he started his whole yelling bit again, "THESE GIRLS!" he yelled "were skipping class!" he still yelled as he explained to mom. "We were not!" I cried some more. "Oh Really? Then why were you caught sneaking around? Huh? Hmm?" he yelled.

He started at it again and he was going to hit us both even harder this time. I started to sink into my chair making sure he wasn't going to get me harder then last time. Mom stopped him just in time. She grabbed him by his arm and yanked him back. "Don't you even touch her! How dare you talk to her like that!" she yelled back. "I was just disciplining them," He said calmly. "You leave that to me! Understand? She yelled again. "You will never ever hit her or anyone else for that matter, I bet she hasn't done a thing you psycho." Mom gave him the death glare as we walked out. "Come on Debbie we are getting out of here." Mom said. We left right then, she yanked us out the following. I was still shaken up and crying. Mom just held me tight and I finally explained what had happened. "Its ok Debbie he can't hurt you anymore. That is no excuse for what he did." Mom said. Before we went anywhere mom made sure that the principal was fired then we headed out. Mom promised me that the next school we go to will be much better and no one will dare hurt us.

I felt much safer at their place because it was a place I was used to. Our first day back to school three weeks later was scary because I was afraid and mom tried to reassure me but I just cried and cried. "Debbie you will be ok I promise no one is going to hurt you," she said. So we went in and the routine with Eliza was the same though she did go in a bit easier. I was the difficult one this time. I hid behind mom the whole time even though I trusted her. "Mom please don't make me!" I said sobbing. "Debbie… Debbie stop trust me nothing is going to happen to you." "But mom…you…don't…understand" I said between sobs. " Of course I do honey…why else did I yank you out of there?"

I just looked up at her with my deep green eyes all red and puffy and she looked down to me. I just stared into her green eyes and she came to my level and hugged me tightly. I didn't care I just felt comforted and calmed down because I knew she would never let anything bad happen to me. She just stayed with me until I was able to control it. As I sniffed and quivered my lips mom wiped away my tears from my face. " Are you going to be ok?" she asked and I nodded. I walked into my classroom putting on as brave a face as I could and I took my seat in the very back. I still felt scared but I also felt comforted because mom would never let anything bad happen to me.

The teacher went on about history but I didn't pay much attention to him because I was getting a better feel for my new classroom. At lunch I met a group of girls that giggled and talked a lot. "Hi I'm Debbie, can I sit here?" I said as I introduced myself. "Sure" said the tallest one. I'm Allison, that is Alice to your right, Mary across from you, and to the left is Suzanna. "Hi" I said as they were introduced. "So are you new here?" Allison wondered. " I guess you could say that," I said. " My parents moved us here just for a little while till we can get our house fixed," I said really sad. " Oh what happened?" Mary asked. " Our house was destroyed in that hurricane 3 months ago." "Oh that's awful" Alice finished. " I remember hearing about that one it was pretty bad," Suzanna said. " Ya I know but its ok guys, I'll be fine," I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

After school I slowly walked to my bus and I just sat down in the nearest empty seat. I looked out the window and saw how happy those kids were running around having the greatest time of their lives. So why don't I feel like that? I thought to myself. The bus started off with a jolt and I continued watching out the window. I felt worse then ever and I pulled my knees up to my chest and I just cried. "What's wrong?" Suzanna asked as she sat down next to me. "I just want to go home," I cried. I don't understand it I should be loving it here but I miss all my old friends and home. "You're going to go home someday," she said but I was just too miserable to say more.

She understood and so she just sat there with me for the rest of the journey to grandma's house. Her house is about a 1 hr. ride from the school because ours was the last stop and the bus is so full. The bus stop is at the end of the block. I slowly get off and walk back to the house. The house is in a really dense forest around 2 miles from our new school. It is a little white house with a shed a few hundred yards away from the house. There is a tiny carport next to the house. A mailbox at the end of the long driveway, the walk back is a bit of a hike because it is a dirt road that is at an uphill angle. I finally get home with Eliza and throw my things to the floor and kick off my shoes and then plop down on the big sofa. I turned on the television just to hear more news about the hurricane that passed through our small town. I can't wait to go home and see my dear friends again. " Hi Sweetie," grandma Sophie said as she walked into the room. "Hi" I replied back as I was flipping through the stations. Mom walks in moments later, "Hi honey how was school?" "Eh it was ok," I said as I was still flipping through the channels. "Guess what?" she said sounding a little bit excited. "What were going home?" I said not amused. "Kind of we got some people to build a new house for us. I know it won't be the same but its better then nothing. They are going to start building as soon as they can when they get it all cleared up enough to build." My eyes lit up as soon as she said this because I knew that someway we would be going home. I understood that it may take a while but the thought… "Wow" was all I could say to her as I turned around and listened to the rest of what she was saying.

* * *

TBC…

Well there is another chapter tell how you think of this. Sorry it took so long but school is a killer and now I'm on break till the end of January so I should be able to get more done. I was going to wait to put this up till the next chapter but this was finished so I decided to put it up now. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this, Please tell me what you thought of it maybe suggestions to the next chapter. The only thing I'm telling you about it is that it takes place 2 yrs. later. Well Bye


	9. Eliza's pet goldfish

Chapter 9

Enjoy! Please tell me if I am going to fast or to slow for this story.

It has been 2 yrs. since the storm and the house is finally finished. It is quit a bit smaller then the one before. It is now a one-story house, a little white house with a mailbox at the end of the driveway. A tiny backyard with a chain link fence around it about 5 ft. high. On the inside are the living room to the left of the front entrance and the kitchen to the right. Straight down the hall is the bathroom on the first right and two bedroom to the left and right across the hall from the bathroom. The master bedroom is right next to the bathroom on the left. The laundry room is in the garage that you enter from the dining room. In the living room there is one big sofa, one lazy boy chair, a smaller sofa, a 24 in. television set, a game table and the arcadia door to the backyard.

I'm so happy to be back home because we are in the same neighborhood as before and I even get my own room. It is great to have everything exactly where I want it to be and without Eliza messing everything up. My best friend Jasmine though is staying in Texas for now which makes me really sad but mom says that we can go visit her anytime and vice versus. The following week is September the 8th which means school will be starting again soon and this is my last year before Junior High School that is great because I won't have to deal with Eliza anymore. In the mean time we are going to the store to pick out the perfect pet for her.

We stopped at the Petco downtown. Eliza was the first out running off and dad chasing her. "Eliza stop," he said as he grabbed her from behind and swatted her. "Don't ever do that again you could have gotten hurt," He warned as she started crying. "What do you say Eliza?" he said. She ignored him and turned her back to him. "Do you want it again?" he said in a threatening tone. "NO! NO! Anything but that!" she cried. " Well then what do you say to daddy?" he asked. " I'm sorry daddy," she said finally and we continued on to the store. Once we got inside her eyes lit way up as she seemed to forget what happened back there. She petted every animal that could be touched from the outside. She looked at all the kitties and puppies, snakes, spiders, anything imaginable she gawked at for a long time asking dad questions. We went down the rat's section and I thought I was going to be sick.

I hurried through that section so fast that I could have been in the pros. I waited at the end of the isle for them and looked in to another direction. It seemed to take forever because she seemed to look at each one carefully asking dad questions. "Eliza will you hurry up?" I begged. "Debbie be patient this is Eliza's turn to pick out an animal," dad said. "But this section is disgusting," I said to him begging. "Debbie just chill," he said sounding annoyed. "Fine," I said as I crossed my arms and leaned against a shelf. I just rolled my eyes as they slowly made their way down. Oh how I hate this place why couldn't I have stayed home with mom? Help her feel better? No I had to get stuck here in the rat palace. Icky! They finally got through there and we moved on to the next section. Birds, at least they aren't disgusting like the rats! She slowly went thorough them as well asking dad questions about them as well. About the Parakeets, the owls, Robins, and more. She tried to talk to the parakeets but all it did was squawk dad explained to about that and she seemed to understand. The birds were all loud and annoying like they wanted something.

I plugged my ears to drown out their annoying chirping. Now I remember why I can't stand some animals they are either disgusting or loud. Again I waited at the end of the isle wishing I were home with mom. Then we finally made it to the fish isle and her eyes really lit up really bright. "OOH" she started " I like these," she gawked at them. The Guppies, Rainbow fish, Piranha, Goldfish, Catfish, and more. " Daddy can I have Piranha?" she asked with a smirk on her face looking at me. Knowing those are killers and how much I hate them. I just ignored her. "No way honey those are really dangerous especially for a 7 year old girl trying to handle one. They are hungry killing machines, you can't play with it," he said. "Oh all right," she said sounding disappointed. " Oh what about this one?" she asked pointing to the goldfish. "Sure at least its not dangerous," he said. We got an assistant to help us pick out the right one for Eliza. She chose a baby goldfish because it would be hers to keep and take care of.

She bagged it up and we left to go home. As I say 2 hours is long enough in this crazy animal place. I ran outside after they finished paying and I jumped into the front seat just glad to be out of there. On out way home Eliza came up with the funniest names for her fish and talking to it. I just laughed at those funny names but she took it seriously that dad told me to stop it. " Debbie, please stop it your sister doesn't like that," he said. I just sat back and watched out the window and laughed to myself so I wouldn't get into trouble. As soon as we got home dad game mom a get well soon card from the 3 of us. Eliza dashed to her room and we set up a small aquarium in her room for the fish. It is a little mermaid themed tank with all the characters and rocks and a castle inside of it. Her little fish will have a blast in there. Later on it will need friends though. The first thing she did was gave it little food flakes and it ate hungrily then it went to the bathroom. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!," she squealed with disgust. "What Eliza?" I said annoyed as I was helping pick up her room. "It went poopy!" she said. "Well of course it did fish do that," I explained. "Oh my gosh!" she yelped and she off to the bathroom.

She then threw up and then came back into the room. She fell onto the floor like she just saw a ghost. "Are you ok?" I said picking her up and sitting her on her bed.

" I guess so but it is so disgusting. The fish actually swims in that," she said. "Yes it does but it doesn't mind as long as someone like say yourself cleans the tank now and again, I explained. "I guess so," she added. Then she made this face as I left the room. Over the next couple of days mom's condition worsened but Eliza's fish seemed to get bigger and was doing good. She fed him like 3 times a day and changed his tank every week.

TBC…

Sorry it is short but I promise the next one will be longer. Their wasn't to much to write about on this one.


	10. What's wrong with Marianne?

Chapter 10

Hi again this chapter should be really good. Well I found it really fun to write though it is sad. It is supposed to be. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I wasn't sure how to put it.

A/N- I don't own any of the Thornberry characters or anything like that and it all belongs to Klasky Csupo. It took me a while to write this one cause I wasn't sure how to put it. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Two weeks later Eliza's fish has grown so much and it even has a friend now. She decided to name him "Funky Po" I had a great laugh about that. Over the next few days mom's condition hadn't improved much and just got worse. We have no idea what could be wrong we thought maybe it was just the flu so we just helped out the best we could by giving her meds and made sure she didn't do too much. It seemed to work for a couple of days or so then everything went down hill. We went to bed that night and I cried myself to sleep because I didn't understand what was happening with her. Dad still thought it was the flu and hasn't done very much but keep her comfortable. At about midnight I woke up to this awful scream at first I thought maybe it was Eliza and her nightmares being half asleep and all. Sounds seem so amplaphied and different at that stage. I got up to go to her room and heard commotion coming from my parent's room. 

Eliza had been up for about 5 minutes now. Right then I knew it was mom, I hurried over to their room to find dad and Eliza surrounding her. Apparently she had collapsed when she got up to do something. I felt so scared that something awful had happened that I had to swallow back a sob that was arising. She was clutching her stomach when she passed out. "Daddy what happened?" I asked worried but he didn't hear my question he was screaming and crying for her to get up and be ok. "Get up Marianne! Get Up! Wake Up Marianne! Wake Up!" he kept on screaming with tears rolling down his face as he was on his knees begging for her to get up. I sat on their bed and almost started crying, as I didn't know what to do I couldn't even think straight. Mom just lay there on the floor like she was lifeless and she was barley breathing. "Debbie call 911 now!" dad said trying to control his sobbing. It has been a good 10 minutes that she has been out. I ran out to the living room as fast as I could and grabbed the nearest phone so I dialed it quickly, I heard someone pick up but I didn't care who I started crying as well as I tried to speak. After I told them I ran back to their bedroom and dad seemed to be getting more hysterical by the minute.

It seemed like forever but we finally heard the emergency sirens stop right outside the house and I ran outside to let them in. I was really scared to see them because they were about to take mom away. There was about 6 of them in funny clothing as they came in and wheeled a stretcher in." What's going to happen to mom?" I said to one of them. "She is going to be ok," he said in a soothing voice. I followed them into mom and dad's bedroom where she is. Dad was still sitting there beside her hysterical. "Don't let her die!" he said bawling. "Mr. Thornberry we will do our best I promise," they said to him. Dad just sat there with in tears as I hugged him and tried to comfort him and calm him down. " Take care of my Marianne!" Dad cried as they picked her up and rolled her out. I cried harder as we went to the front door with them. They got to the ambulance vehicle and easily lifted her in. They quickly shut the doors and took off really fast with the sirens blaring and fading away. We slowly walked back into the house but we didn't go back to bed. Eliza was the first to fall asleep and I put her in her back in bed. For the next two hours we just sat in the living room silently.

I sat on dad's lap and tried to comfort him the best I could. " Daddy what happened to mommy?" I finally said when I was sure dad was calm enough to talk. "Well" dad started with his voice choking up again. " I had been up awhile talking to her she seemed to be getting worse health wise. She said she needed to use the restroom. As she got out of bed she said she felt faint, she still walked to the bathroom and then…" he said letting his voice trail off like he was deep in thought and started to cry. "Then what?" I asked not wanting to know but felt I needed to know. "Well then she got really wide-eyed and screamed as she was clutching her stomach and then she passed out right near the bathroom," he finished sobbing again.He then calmed down enough to speak again. "Then I ran over to her and I thought she was trying to say something like she was mumbling but I couldn't make it out and then her breathing got shallower and shallower and then that is about when you and Eliza came running in," he finished.

The emergency crew never called us so we assumed it was good. The doctors were going to give us a report later in the day when we were a little calmer. I then told dad that I was going to go back to bed for a while cause I couldn't stay awake anymore. I slowly walked to my room as I cried softly. I got into bed and cried myself to sleep. As I went to sleep I was even more afraid for mom. I had woken up a few hours later and I walked outside to an awful morning. It was like the weather had known about what happened only hours ago and it started to rain hard and thunder and lightning. "Debbie come on we are going to see mom now," dad said a little better now and we all piled into the car. We were riding along the freeway when I saw something out to the left of us.

"Dad what is that?" I asked pointing out to the left. It was like something was hanging from the sky. "Oh dear I think it might be a tornado," was all he said as he floored it trying ever so desperately to get to the hospital faster. We weren't moving at all as it came closer and closer. It got darker out as the clouds moved faster and faster towards us. I was shaking as they came close, it bounced the car up and down several times before it completely engulfed us and we were lifted off the ground. I woke up in a sweat I felt the sweat rolling down the sides of my face dropping to my arms. It has only been 1 hr. since I went to sleep. I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom I peeked into the living room to find that dad had finally fell asleep as well. I also looked into Eliza's room to see her sleeping soundly. I went to the counter to wipe the sweat away from my face. I looked into the mirror as I wiped the sweat and I realized that I had been crying in my sleep as well. My eyes were all puffy and red as well as my nose. I have been so scared that something terrible might happen to mom. After I wiped away the sweat I crawled back into bed and it seemed like forever that I was going to go back to sleep. I finally felt myself drift into a deep deep sleep again.

This time we were traveling home from a grocery store. I was looking at all the cars going by us and just then I saw a big truck coming right at us. I felt mom try to swerve the car but it was to late it hit us head on. I got out of the car unhurt, and then as I rounded the corner I saw the most horrific thing in the entire world. Mom had been thrown out of the car through the windshield and was now lying on the pavement. She was cut up in all places with broken bones and bruises all over her body and worst of all she was dead. "Mom! Mom! Be ok! Wake up please!" I screamed over and over again but she didn't hear me no one heard me. I was the only one around for miles and I couldn't call anyone either. I just sat there and threw myself over mom's lifeless body and sobbed as hard as I could.

I woke up hard really hard I jumped up. This time I got out of bed and sat in the corner and cried I was so sure she was going to die. I can't understand any of this so I just hid myself and cried again and again. I had been sweaty once again but I ignored that. It had been only an hour and a half since my first dream and that was nothing compared to this last one. Later in the morning when Eliza and dad were up we ate some breakfast and took the one-hour trip to the hospital. On the way there I cried to myself cause I didn't know what to expect with the sudden sickness from mom. "Dad is mommy going to be ok?" Eliza asked sounding scared. "Yes Eliza, mom will be just fine," dad said trying to be encouraging. Though I knew he wasn't so sure. We made it to the hospital two hours later cause the traffic was crazy for miles. We parked way in the back and we slowly walked up to the front desk. "We are here for Marianne Thornberry," dad said. "Ah yes, I will have a doctor out for you in a little bit," the nurse said. We took our seats then just waited. Eliza went and played in the children's section and I just watched the television news and looked through magazines. I really tried to take my mind off of what the doctor was going to say. I mean it can't be that serious they never called us by the way. At one hour later the doctor came into the waiting room. "Nigel Thornberry?" the doctor asked as he came into the crowded ER.

We followed him to another room. "Hello I'm Dr. Guy Carson," he began. I have been keeping watch on Marianne since she arrived around 1 this morning," he said. "Yes so how is she?" dad said. "Well," he began. " We had a couple scares with her condition, she almost didn't make it. A few times she had actually stopped breathing and we had to put her on a venerator machine. We couldn't get her to wake up at all. With the listed symptoms we are so very surprised that she even lasted this long," he said. Dad started to cry again. " I knew I should have brought her in days ago when she started getting sick. We thought maybe it was just the flu but when she passed out this morning…" dad couldn't finish his sentence and he began to cry again. Eliza just hugged him tightly as the doctor continued. " We have her in the ICU right now and that is probably where she is going to stay for a while until we can get her under control," he finished. I didn't understand any of this but I knew it wasn't good. " Right now she has a 30 chance of survival as you know that could go up or down. I know the odds aren't good but you never know she could make it. We have had people that have had odds lower then that before and survive and even make a full recovery," he said trying to sound encouraging. " So what is it that she's got?" dad asked with his voice still trembling. " Well with all of the symptoms she has… Bacterial Meningitis," he finished.

* * *

TBC… Well that is it for now. I hope you guys like it I had fun writing these. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I need some ideas for the next chapter as well. Well until next time bye… 


	11. Marianne's Recovery

Chapter 11

Here is Chapter 11. Their isn't going to be to many more chapters after this one cause I am just going by important events now. Well enjoy this one.

Mom's recovery is slow but at least it is progress. The first morning we walked into her room I nearly cried. I thought it was so scary to walk in and see her like this, When we walked in she was hooked up to all kinds of machines and wires. The doctors told me that it was the medicine getting her better. I walked to the side of mom as she was still sleeping at the moment. "Mom, please don't leave us you can't die on us please live," I said swallowing back a sob.

I felt a tear come down my face as I watched her sleep peacefully. "Daddy she looks so peaceful will she be ok?" I asked dad. " Of course she will," he said as we watched her sleep. A couple of nurses walked in and out as they did a bunch of things to her. Dad called it "vitals". They took her blood pressure, temperature, and things like that even when she was sleeping. I assume she is just sleeping because the doctors seem laid back about her condition.

Her chances for living rose only slightly but it made me happy. I am making sure she will be ok because her heart rate seems to drop. "OH NO!" daddy mommy is going to die!" I screamed. "Huh?" he said. I must have scared him somehow because he jumped up out of a surprise like I awoke him. "Mommies heart is stopping!" I said in a frantic tone. "No, No sweetie she is just fine it does that sometimes its not dropping. She is alive and well," he said. " Its when it goes straight that we worry," he finished. I just watched the line go up and down after dad told me what it meant.

For the rest of the day we watched mom sleep peacefully and we just talked to take our minds off the bad situation. After the day turned night we headed home knowing that even though moms condition is still critical we know that she will be just fine. I just know she is going to be all right. A week later they have decided to take her out of the ICU floor and take her to another area. This room isn't much different from the other one other than it is bigger and has up to two patients.

A few days ago mom finally woke up and is talking all right. "Hi mommy!" Eliza said as we were walking to the far end of the room where she is. "Hi sweetie," mom said weakly but did sound much better. "Look what we made you," she said as she handed mom a heart shaped get well card from us three. It is designed in pink paper with little purple beads all around it as well as little hearts made by Eliza and myself and the words "Get well soon" written perfectly by dad in the center of the heart. "Oh this is so cute thank you guys," she said. I just hugged her in my agreement. " I love you to," she said back. "Oh Marianne," dad started with tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought you weren't going to make it. Their was a few times were you almost didn't. I'm just so glad you are getting better," he finished.

Dad just hugged her tightly as she told him it was ok. "Nigel you know I would never leave you without saying goodbye first," she told him. Dad just looked at her with a sad smile. " You just don't know how close we came to losing you," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Its ok now," mom started " it isn't my time yet and like I said I haven't said goodbye yet so I can't go," she stated. For a while we just sat by her side and just sat quietly without much conversation. Later the nurses came in to check on mom, they did their routine vital checkups that they do like a million times a day and said mom is doing well. " You are doing much better now then you were when we checked you in a week ago. You may be able to go home by Sunday," the nurse said. "Sweet" I commented to that. It is Thursday so mom might be able to go home in four days from now. Her recovery has been very slow but at least she is getting better. She is still on the breathing machine but the doctors expect her to be able to do without when she goes home. She has been using it less frequently now.

Mom is still very weak and we can tell by how she speaks and by how tired she is. Over the next few days her condition improved a lot to where she would only need the machine a little bit. She isn't as tired as she was when she first came in and she has been able to get up and walk around a bit. We went around with mom today she felt better that we were with her. As the day progressed the doctors seemed so impressed with mom improvement that they let her go home a day early. We are sitting in her room as the nurse came in. " Hello I'm Susan Tumbrel and Marianne you improvement has shocked us all greatly. Since your improvement has been faster then we thought we are letting you go home now if you would like to," she finished. She unhooked mom of all the IV's and everything else and we helped mom up. Eliza packed her things, as we got ready to leave.

TBC…


	12. Debbie the runaway

Chapter 12

Over the next year you wouldn't have known that mom was sick she didn't have a trace of the sickness left in her. We pretty much moved on with life with me being as happy as I could be but that was all about to change. Eliza had her 8th birthday the other day and she is psyched so she now thinks being 8 means that she rules the world but I still have one over her. I'm still older than she is and I rule, I'm still the boss of her. Well the news came that would change me life forever. It is Friday afternoon and school had been out for a few days so I am making sure Eliza stays in her place like out of my room. "Debbie Eliza will you come here please!" mom called us from the living room and it sounded urgent. We both dashed from our doings mine making sure she stayed out of my room. "What mom?" was all I said once we got out into the living room. "We have some very important news," dad said as he was looking at mom. "Ok so what is it?" I asked trying to figure out what is so important that I had to leave my guarding. "I'm getting a new bike?" Eliza said. Oh sure like they would call us all out here just for you. "NO!" I said. "Do you think they would call us all out here to tell you that you got a new bike?" I said. Eliza looked at me mad and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why you little twerp!" I yelled at her. I wanted to hit her but I held back for once. "Hey, Hey, Hey, chill you two," mom said. "As you know we got a call from an agency today about something rather important. We have wanted to do this since before either of you were born," mom said. "And?" I questioned. " And after talking about it we have decided that we are going to be doing a brand new television show of different animals of the world," dad said gleefully. "Oh kay that sounds like fun but why is it so important the TV studios are like only 30 minutes from here," I had to ask for some odd reason. "No, no you don't understand it is so important because we are going to moving." Dad said. " I get that part LA is only like a half and hour from here," I said really confused. "No Debbie," mom started, " We are going to be moving all the time while we do this we don't know how long but it will be for a while. When they called us today we had to take the offer," she said as I was trying to comprehend all of this. " The agency is supplying us with all of the equipment we will need for our journey," dad said. I knew perfectly well that they said "moving" but I can't understand why we are traveling. I didn't hear another word because I was trying to understand why we were going to be traveling.

I mean the zoo isn't to far from here either so I just waited for dad to finish. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute we are going to be moving just to make a show about animals?" I asked. "Well…yes," dad said. "Well why don't you just go to the zoo?" I said. " It just doesn't work that way," he said again. " I can't believe you dad! That you would move me from my friends! We just moved into this house two years ago and now you expect me to go along with this?" I yelled at him all worked up ready to fight. I just can't believe that dad wants to move me from someplace I have known all my life. "Debbie," dad started "just let me explain…you don't understand," he begged. "Oh I understand perfectly you just want to ruin my life!" I yelled at him and with that I stormed off to my room. "But Debbie?" dad called after me I just ignored him and slammed my door shut. Why oh why would they take me from my home and my own room? I love this little room; I don't know what I will do without it. I said to myself as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard someone knock on my door. "Who is it?" I said angrily. "Its mom," she said. "Go away!" I yelled. "Don't you even talk to me that way," she said as she came in. I turned around to face the wall and crossed my arms as she walked in. "Look honey I understand that this is news to you but your father and I have been waiting for this opportunity for years. I just need you to understand that we aren't trying to hurt you we have wanted to do this for years," mom finished. "Well alright," I said after a long pause and hoped mom would leave soon so I could have my room to myself again.

After she left I just cried and cried feeling sorry for myself then working a plan. A couple of hours before sunset I decided to do the unthinkable, I decided to runaway and never come back that would teach them. Mom came into my room and asked if I wanted dinner. " Debbie do you want dinner?" she asked. "No thanks mom," I said then she walked out of the room. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with anything I could find. I shoved clothes, a couple of magazines, sandals, and I was done. It was starting to get dark and mom and dad would soon find out I was gone so I hoped out my window and snuck down the driveway. I hid behind some bushes to not be seen then I ran into the neighbors yard and sprinted down to the end of the road. I decided to take a quick breather and gather my bearings. Well let's see I can't go to Jasmine's house cause that will be the first place they will look. I can't go to any of my other friend's houses cause they will look there to.

I need to stay as hidden as I can. I started down the next street and saw someone who knew my family. I dove really fast into another bush and waited for them to pass. "Did you see that game today it was awesome!" Mike said as he was passing the bush I was in. When he fell out of sight it was getting darker so I ran really fast to another street behind us thinking I wasn't going to get caught. "Debbie!" Martha called to me. I got so scared that I jumped up and screamed. She came up to me wondering what I was doing. " Debbie I'm sorry I scared you like that. Its getting dark what are you doing out so late?" she wondered. Oh boy she knows, she knows, I know she knows, " I'm uh on my way to spend the night at my friend Jessica's house," I lied shaking. "Oh ok," she said. After she went inside I ran really hard trying ever so hard to get out of the neighborhood. As far as I am concerned I'm making good time an hour later it is well past dark and I have these annoying butterflies in my stomach telling me how bad it will be if I get caught.

I know I should be home and I know how much trouble I will be in once I get caught but I tried to put that behind me and find somewhere safe where I can just chill. I found a park a mile away from home and it is so dark at the park but I know I probably won't be caught here at least for tonight anyways. I hid really well underneath the side that is facing toward the road and that is protection enough. I stayed there for the rest of the night, I feel bad because I can hear my parents call for me during the night. " Debbie! Debbie! Where are you?" I hear mom call during the night. I thought I could hear them right after they must have found out I ran away because I heard them when I was still in hearing distance. I saw their headlights from the car go by as they were searching for me. Now at about midnight I woke up and see some more headlights that are from the police vehicle going by with searchlights that light up the area. I have to hunker low as they go by so they won't see me.

I'm going to have to be more careful now that everyone in town is searching for me. As dawn is approaching I have decided to run farther from home and into the city. I have assumed no one can find me here. I ran into a restaurant and have stayed in the stall in the bathroom for quit some time. I basically just sat there in the stall and read until I can't read anymore. I was about to leave when I heard some commotion that sounded different. I heard a radio squawk and I pulled my knees to my chest and I listened in. "Deborah Nicole Thornberry about 12 years and 4 ft. 8 in. tall, deep green eyes, dark blonde hair, last seen wearing a blue jumper suite with a white t-shirt and white tennis shoes. She seems to be a runaway, alright sir we will be on the lookout for her," the first officer said and the radio squawked. I nearly held my breath as she left the bathroom and I sighed a breath of relief. Great now the whole state is looking for me.

I can't get caught now. I thought of disguising myself but I would still be caught. It was getting dark again so I waited for the place to close. Once the place closed I snuck out the back through the kitchen entrance. I was so scared because it is dark in the alleyway and it didn't look friendly. All the buildings look old and disgusting with smoke around them. I saw some really crazy looking people who looked like they wanted to kill me but I didn't hide from them cause they wouldn't care. I ran down another back ally even deeper down and I saw a police officer so I hid well because they would take me somewhere safe cause kids don't run around this late and then I would be caught for sure and sent home where I would surly die. I managed to get myself to the next town by the second night. I thought I was free but boy was I wrong. I made it to a little town on the outskirts of where I live and I thought I was safe. I was going to settle here and be on my own. About 9:30 P.M. the second night I was wondering around town when someone came up to me. " Deborah Nicole Thornberry come with me," the voice said. It wasn't anyone I knew as far as I know I have never heard that voice before.

I looked up and saw it was a police officer. "What do you want with me?" I asked, "Are you ok Debbie?" He asked. "Um yes but what did I do?" I asked. "You ran away the whole state has been looking for you and we contacted your parents so you are going home," he said. "Wh…h…h…What!" I yelled " I'm not going home with them I like it here I will not go back home," I whined. "Look Debbie I'm taking you to the station deal with it when your parents get here. They must be worried sick about you," he said. " Good," I said to him. " But…But they are going to kill me!" I yelled. "Well Deborah you should have thought of that before you tried to run away," he said. So away I go to the station, well they aren't here yet so I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is my fun is over and I'll probably be grounded till the day I die. I was held in the waiting room counting down the minutes until they get here. I looked around wanting to escape but they kept a close eye on me.

Then they came… they didn't look mad more worried and relieved at the same time that I am alive. Eliza wasn't with them so I assumed she stayed with a neighbor until we got home. Mom ran up to me as fast as she could and hugged me tightly. "Debbie promise me you will never do such a thing again," she said as she started crying. "I promise I will never run away again," I said. "Thank you for finding her sir," dad said. "No problem," he said. "She will be dealt with severely," dad said looking at me with any glare that could kill millions at once. Mom was too upset to say anything on our way home as she just cried. I didn't mean to hurt mom or dad but I was just so mad and I have no idea what is going to happen once we get home. The ride home was like my last trip to death row. I gulped hard as I tried not to think about anything they were both so mad at me neither could speak. Dad drove us home and once we got home I slowly walked out of the car, as their glares made me feel very alone. I shut the door slowly but hard enough to shut and I walked inside. It was really dark by the time we got home. "Go right to bed Debbie I mean it no horsing around. We will talk about a punishment for you in the morning," mom said finally after 30 minutes of silence. That's all? I thought no yelling? No screaming? I knew she meant business and so I ran to my room and lay down scared for the sun to rise. It was after midnight when we got home and only minutes after that I was thrown into bed. Dad had gone after Eliza as mom paced around unable to sleep. I had fallen into a deep sleep and was scared of what was going to happen to me. I had dreams where I was thrown out of the house because of what I had done and I was left to fend for myself.

I woke up crying because now I was truly sorry for what I had done and now I was going to pay for my actions. It was still early and I tried hard to get back to sleep but I couldn't. I just lay there in bed until the sun came up. We all finally got around and I was hoping they forgot what I did but I was wrong. Before breakfast they made me go and sit in the living room as they prepared to have a lengthy talk and a punishment for me. They sat on the couch as I sat in the lazy boy chair. "Debbie what you did to us," moms voice started breaking up again into sobs but she managed to continue " was not only stupid but downright dangerous. You have no idea how worried we were for those two days. We thought you were dead that whole time. Anything could have happened to you Debbie. People could have kidnapped you, you could have been frozen to death, you could have fallen and gotten hurt, and you could have been killed. I was so scared for your life Debbie," mom finished.

"Debbie do you understand what your mother is trying to say?" dad said. "That I was stupid and don't deserve to live?" I said as I started crying. "No Debbie that you made a bad choice and that you have to now live with the consequences. Look sweetie no matter what happens you have to remember that we will always love you. We only want what is best for you and when you go pull a stunt like that we have to punish you," dad said as he started to choke up his words. "What are you going to do to me?" I said crying. " Debbie we have decided that you are going to be grounded for three months and loss of most privileges and will have to earn them back," mom said as she cried and I understand that she didn't want to do it. I ran over to them and hugged them tightly as I was trying to tell them how truly sorry I am. I just cried promising I will never ever pull a stunt like that again.

TBC…


	13. Alaska

Chapter 13

Happy New Year!

Well another year has come and gone without much to talk about. I'm finally 13 and Eliza is 9. She has loved school as I have. I finally got off grounding and got all of my privileges back. I swore to them I would never do something so stupid ever again. Well now it is winter and we are going to Alaska in a day and it will be a blast. My parents are going to get a taste of this show they will be doing and mom insisted on it being a vacation. I loved thinking it that way we are going to be in North Pole, Alaska. They decided that we are going to tour Alaska when their training is over. It will take two days for them and them we will have the rest of the two weeks to ourselves. I packed everything I could cause I know it will be freezing up there. Early the very next morning we loaded up and headed out to the L.A. international airport. The flight isn't leaving for 4½ hrs but we have to get there early, we pretty much battled the traffic all the way to L.A. even though we only live 10 minutes from the city.

In the early morning traffic it was horrendous and it took an hour just to get to the airport. We finally found a parking spot in the garage on level 8. We parked near the railing and I had to look down. We are so high up I can see everything. I could see all the cars and even nearby planes taking off. I thought it was great but we had to go and get checked in and all. After what seemed like forever we finally got through security and started for the gate. We still have an hour before the plane leaves so we just sat at the gate. Eliza and me went to the window and watched planes take off and come in. Ours finally arrived and I just can't believe how close the plane comes to those people. Wouldn't the engines blow him away as powerful as they are? Anyways we boated not a moment to soon I thought I was going to go crazy. I got a window seat and sat next to dad. I watched the men load the luggage and run around with the carts. The plane took off and I thought I was in a dream. "Dad isn't the plane going to take off?" I asked in a concerned way. "Yes sweetie the plane will very soon," he said. " Um ok," I said figuring he was right. It took off soon enough and made us lean back into our seats.

I watched out the window as we got higher and higher and we eventually broke through the pollution of the city. Soon everything looked so small I could no longer tell what anything is. About 4 ½ hours later we arrived at the Anchorage International Airport in Alaska. It was about January and it looked like a blizzard out there so as we gathered our entire luggage we did our best to put on extra warm clothing. When we stepped outside it was like stepping into an icebox I thought I would die. Our ride finally showed up and it was someone working with my parents. These people hooked us up with a really nice hotel room that was newly furnished and super warm. We settled for the rest of the day and the first thing I did was jump on the bed and watch TV.

Mom made us hot chocolate and we watched some old Christmas movies for the rest of the evening. They had to leave early in the morning and we went with them. We went to a studio that wasn't nearly as nice as our hotel room and was a bit chilly so we had to keep bundled up. On the first day the people showed them hoe to work the things they would need and all. It was fun though Eliza and myself found better things to mess with. Eliza found some rope that was hanging from the ceiling and she started to climb it. I just laughed at her because she looked so funny swinging from the rope. Then dad caught us and told her to get down. " Eliza get down from there," dad said as he grabbed her. "You could get hurt," he said. I just rolled my eyes as he went back to what was being said to them. We then found other things to do but to keep us out of more trouble one of the guys gave us a tour of the place. It definitely isn't anything special he started off in the main mail room,. " Here is where everything comes in like letters, and bills and many more things. Next we have the equipment room where everything is stored for safekeepings and last but not least we have the game room. "Wow this is so cool," I said as we both dashed in their really fast and messed around with all of the games. We just stayed there for the next 2 hours while mom and dad finished up with what they were doing. "Ready to go?" I heard dad say as they came to get us.

We jumped up really fast and back out to the freezing weather. Since they got done earlier then we thought so we went and toured around the place. We stopped at a restaurant and had lunch there before we headed off again. We stopped at so many places that day and got so many souvenirs around town. We stopped at a tiny mall and wandered around there until it started to get late. The next day was the same but we went out on a boat for our trip I thought it was so beautiful out on the icy water with glaciers all around us. It was cool to see the waves come up from nowhere as well. We went to a little island for a day and just looked at all the icy glaciers and all. Later we went way north to a friend's house in Barrow, Alaska. When we got there they took us out to the wilderness even though it was super cold and showed us around. I couldn't believe how pretty it is here. It just gets prettier the further we go we made it to a small lake that was frozen over and we went ice-skating and sledding.

It took me awhile to get used to it but when I did I just couldn't stop. Dad just couldn't get the hang of it and kept falling down but mom on the other hand was amazing. She was able to do jumps in the air and flips. She could even do an 8. Man how I wish I could skate like her. Eliza finally got the hang of it to and slowly skated around the edge of the lake. After awhile we went back to their hours and sat around their fireplace. Over the next few days we built an igloo just outside their house and a couple of snowmen. Eliza and I spent a night in the igloo and it was so much fun. When we went in it, it was dark and cold but warmer than outside. We had a lantern and mom and dad bundled us up really well. We decided to stay up half the night in the igloo. About 1 A.M. we both ran outside underneath the moon and had a snowball fight and built another snowman. We carved many pictures into this snowman and carved our initials. "Hey Eliza what are you drawing?" I asked. " I'm drawing a doggy," she said as she tried her hardest to do it right. " I'm drawing a moose," I told her making it look crazy.

At 3 A.M. we decided that it was cold and that we should dry off some but that doesn't mean we go right to bed. While we were drying off some of our clothes we both told stories and did hand puppets in the lantern light. We told stories of how one day we would run away together and do a lot of stupid things. I got out a book and told a story to Eliza. "Hey Eliza do you want me to read you this one?" I asked holding up a book about a fish. I read it to her for a while and she finally fell to her bed and went to sleep. I then put the book away and curled up and went to sleep. For the next week we went and visited some family and they took us on hikes. It was the best trip ever.

TBC…Well one more chapter to go. Hope you are enjoying this.


	14. Moving Day!

Chapter 14

Well this is the last chapter of this story but I will be back for more. I hope this story wasn't too cheesy because I had lots of fun writing it. I hope the ending will be good to. Well enjoy the finalie.

Well today is the last day we will ever live in California. It has been a really hard day for all of us. Jasmine came from Texas to help me pack and load up. We have all of our friends and grandma and grandpa is here. Since we can only take so much with us we gave everything else to friends, family, and yard sales. We will be living out of a motor home which makes it all the better. For the moment Jasmine and I are in my room just talking. " Well Jasmine," I started with my voice trailing off again. I thought back to the day we met.

Flashback:

I was wandering around the playground trying to find anyone to play with. "Why oh why am I the only one who doesn't have anyone to play with?" I said sad but I kept walking as if I had nothing better to do. Then this young girl about my age came up to me. "Hi I'm Jasmine want to play?" she asked. "Sure have we met before?" I asked curiously. "I don't think so," she said. "I'm Debbie by the way," I said "Oh ok," she said.

End Flashback:

"Well what?" she asked. "Well I was just wandering back to the day we met," I said. "Oh ya and that was the day that I almost ended out friendship right then and there," she said. "I can't believe how I would overreact over nothing," she pointed out. "I know," I said.

Flashback:

Later on we were playing on the swing sets and some 5 years old wanted on but I wouldn't let her. "Hey I want a turn now," she whined. " No," I said as she pleaded to get on. " Hey stupid go bother them," I told her pointing to the 5th graders next to me. "Please let me on Jasmine you have been on for a long time," she cried. "NO!" I said this time louder. "But…" "NO!" I yelled as I got off of the swing set and knocked her face first into the ground giving her a bloody nose. She ran off crying as some of the 5th graders came by and wanted to start a fight. I punched one of them really hard in the face and stepped on her toe. "Get away from me PUNK!" I screamed, as I just wanted my swing back. There was now a circle around us with kids screaming for us to fight. Then the teacher came and took us away. I got suspended for a week.

End flashback:

"I remember that and I didn't want to see you for like a month but you begged me to still be your friend," I said laughing. " I know I'm glad I was able to convince you cause you are my best friend," she said to me hugging me. We just say in my room for quit some time just thinking of all of the memories we had together. Jasmine helped me pack the rest of my things and we loaded them into the motor home. I showed her around a bit basically where everything was. I showed her our room. " Hey Jasmine do you want to help me put my things up," I asked her. "Of course," she said delighted with tears in her eyes. I then put up all of my posters and everything else that was important to me. We both cried as I told her stories of each. One was on Des Bro Dein that got me really crying because it was something special that mom did for me when I was about 9 years old.

Flashback:

"Debbie guess what?" mom said as I sat in my room clueless to what she was getting at. "What?" I said. "Well since your birthday is coming up and you wanted to go to that concert I bought you a ticket to the Des Bro Dein concert this Sunday," mom said. I was speechless so I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. "Well?" she said. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed out as I gave her a big hug. " But wait theirs more," she said with a big smile. "What?" I asked. "I also got you a backstage pass to meet them," she told me. I was so speechless now I couldn't say anything. I just fainted back onto my bed with a big smile on my face. The day of the concert mom took me and we went extra early to get good seating. I thought I would die when I saw them live they came out on stage dancing around making noise. We got a spot way up front so it was extra loud and I didn't care I just sang along loudly because no one could here me anyways. After the program was over mom took me backstage and I thought I could just about die. I saw him and his buddies and I thought I was in a dream. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed as he came up to me with a big smile and introduced his friends. He started to talk to me and I was just so speechless that I stared at him. I got a good look at him just thinking how cute he is. I thought his legs were the cutest ever and his face was just so adorable. I just grinned and nodded as he talked to me. "Uh…Um…YA!" I shouted, as I didn't even notice what he said.

End Flashback:

That has been the best concert I ever went to. Since then I go every concert I can get to. He is still so hot," I said to Jasmine. We just laughed. "What is this one?" she asked. I had forgotten about that one. It was a picture of when I was a baby about 1 year old.

It was me posing in a cute pink dress for my birthday party.

Flashback:

"Mommy! Daddy!" was all I could say and had been running around saying it with such pride. I was in a cute pink outfit running around. Mom was trying to get me to hold still while she dressed my up. We were going to my birthday party at my friend's house cause hers is on the same day. "Debbie hold still," mom said as she was trying to put my shoes on. Dad had a hold of me as mom did her best t put them on. She finally managed and I was running around everywhere. "Debbie come here," mom said but I refused so dad had to pick me up as I started whining. "Do you want to stay home?" Dad warned and I cried but quickly settled down and we went to the party. I t was really fun I did everything I would ever want to do.

End Flashback:

"That is so cute," she said. "I know I'm so surprised I can still remember that far back," I said. " It must have been something special," she said. I just smiled at her with tears rolling down my face. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said and we just hugged each other and cried. We sat there in silence until dad came down and said we were leaving. "Debbie we are leaving now," he said sad as he walked into the room. "All right dad," I said as we cried again and went outside. When I got outside everyone was hugging each other and crying. After awhile mom and dad loaded us up and we slowly made our way out. I just waved to Jasmine as we pulled out slowly. I just cried and cried as I watched us leave civilization forever.

The End.

Well I hope you enjoyed it probably not the best ending in the world but I had to end it somewhere. So anyways please read and review I really want to know what you guys liked and didn't like about it. K bye.


End file.
